Tout ça pour en arriver là
by not-so-glorious
Summary: À chaque période heureuse dans la vie de Rémus J. Lupin, une catastrophe est venue tout chambouler... [spoil T7 Yaoi]


Tout ça pour en arriver "LÀ"...

Résumé : Dans la vie de Rémus J. Lupin une catastrophe est toujours intervenu pour troubler une période parfaite...

Disclamer : Rien dans l'histoire n'est à moi à par ce qui concerne le couple Sirius/Rémus et quelques périodes de la vie de Rémus, en effet tout le reste appartient à J.K.Rowling

Attention il y a des spoilers du Tome 7 donc si ne vous l'avez pas encore lu... et bien qu'est-ce que vous attendez????

Warning : Rating T car rien de vraiment 'graphique' mais relation entre deux hommes plus ou moins explicite donc si vous ne supportez pas... et bien au revoir.

* * *

À chaque fois qu'une période de ma vie était relativement heureuse, une catastrophe est intervenue pour briser ce bonheur...

Prenez mon enfance comme exemple ! Des parents aimant, suffisamment d'argent, un futur paisible se dessinant pour moi, mais voilà... une nuit, une catastrophe est venu tout balayer...

Je me promenais dans le bois qui environnait notre maison, je regardais les étoiles briller quand soudain j'entendis des bruits etrange, et plutot effrayant pour l'enfant que j'était, qui provenaient des sous-bois, j'essayais de voir ce qui produisait ces sons mais malgré la pleine lune il faisait trop noir pour que je puisse distinguer quelque chose et c'est ce qui causa ma perte... car naif comme j'étais, je m'approchais de la source du bruit pour tomber nez-à-nez avec la plus effrayante créature qu'il m'ait été donné de voir... un loup-garou...

Je garde peu de souvenirs de ce moment, quelques vagues impressions d'une terreur et d'une longue course... mais je me souviens de mon réveil à Sainte-Mangouste où l'on m'a annoncé la nouvelle...

J'avais été placé dans un endroit sécurisé de Sainte-Mangouste, un endroit pour les monstres comme moi... presque insalubre car on pensait -et on pense toujours- que nous ne méritions pas d'intérêt quelconque... je me souviens du regard triste, quel euphémisme, de ma mère et de ses pleures presque hystériques lorsqu'elle m'annonça que mon père nous avait quitté, ne supportant pas ma condition...

Ce fut la 1ère catastrophe...

Je grandis tant bien que mal parmis les sorciers, ayant toujours la peur me taraudant le ventre car si l'on découvrait ma véritable nature, je savais ce qui nous attendait moi et ma mère : nous étions chassé... Des fois, ce fut véritablement violent et je crois qu'il m'en reste quelques stigmates aujourd'hui encore... puis une nouvelle incroyable vint mettre un peu de joie dans ma triste enfance post-morsure : j'étais accepté à Poudlard ! Une euphorie sans précédant nous prit ma mère et moi lorsque cette lettre arriva mais elle fut vite remplacée par une triste désillusion: il serait extrêmement difficile de cacher ma lycanthropie... Mais Ablus Dumbledore assura que tout serait gardé secret et que tout etait arrangé pour. Bien sûr les professeurs seraient au courant mais il s'etait personnellement occupé de leur silence...

Je fus donc envoyé à Poudlard... Je me souviens de cette période par cœur. Je pense que je pourrais la retracer heure par heure s'il le fallait... Le premier jour lorsque je suis arrivé dans la Grande Salle, si bien nommé, je me suis d'abord sentit insignifiant et j'ai pris peur mais rapidement je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais jamais éprouvé un tel sentiment de sécurité... Je me retrouvais à Gryffondor ce qui m'étonna ô combien car je n'avais jamais brillé par mon courage... Et je fis la connaissance des trois autres garçons qui partageaient le dortoir : James, Peter et Sirius... Une amitié incroyable commença dès ce soir là où nous fîmes une bataille d'oreiller, car, selon James, c'était le meilleur moyen de faire connaissance, après en avoir fait l'expérience, je confirme ses dires !

À partir de ce jour et durant trois ans, un bonheur inexprimable emplit ma vie... j'étais parfaitement intégré, j'avais des amis, des responsabilités, mes études se portaient bien et les professeurs etaient content de mon travail... et avec les maraudeurs... il m'arrive encore de céder à des fous rires en repensant à nos 'blagues' !! Enfin heureusement que j'étais là car certaines fois cela aurait pu aller trop loin... Mais comme le disait Sirius, j'étais là pour canaliser leur énergie...

Sirius... il est à l'origine de bien des catastrophes de ma vie...

Je me rendis compte pendant ma troisième année que quelque chose me dérangeait par rapport à mon amitié avec Sirius, et toutes mes convictions se virent ébranlés quand je me rendis compte de l'amour que je portais à un de mes meilleurs amis... J'étais amoureux d'un garçon et qui plus est de Sirius... Mon homosexualité ne me dérangea pas plus que ça mais c'était le fait d'être irrémédiablement amoureux du plus hétérosexuel des garçons qu'il m'avait été donné de voir qui me perturbait vraiment...

Ce fut la 2nd catastrophe

En effet je sombrais peu à peu dans une solitude que je recherchais sans vraiment m'en rendre compte... les autres pensaient avoir fait quelque chose de mal et je ne disais rien, qu'aurais-je put dire ? L'homosexualité malgré ce que l'on disait était très mal vue, alors je ne pouvais prévoir la réaction de mes amis et j'avais trop peur de les perdre mais une troisième catastrophe arriva changeant mes problèmes de priorité... ILS découvrirent ce que j'étais vraiment! Les maraudeurs, James, Peter et Sirius découvrirent le loup qui sommeillait en moi...

Ce fut la 3ème catastrophe

Ils le comprirent à partir de petits indices visibles uniquement pour eux qui partageaient ma vie au quotidien... Ils remarquèrent d'abord mes absences répétées... puis la régularité de ces absences... puis enfin la date de ces absences... et un jour ils me trouvèrent à l'infirmerie le lendemain d'une de mes transformations et je n'eu le temps de rien comprendre que je fus presque étouffé par James et Sirius qui me prenaient dans leurs bras et qui me chuchotèrent à l'oreille qu'ils avaient compris et qu'ils acceptaient et que la seule chose qu'ils me reprochaient était de ne pas leur avoir dit...

À partir de là notre amitié à tous les quatre repris de plus belle... nous étions beaucoup plus proche qu'avant et ce fut une période magnifique...

La quatrième année arriva et j'aimais toujours Sirius... Je le vivais plutôt bien compte tenu du fait de notre proximité et je me faisais violence car il avait pris pour habitude de se blottir dans mes bras, de me toucher, de me frôler ou encore de laisser sa main traîner dans la mienne... Je pensais qu'il ne fallait y voir que de l'amitié et c'est ce que je m'efforçais de voir malgré l'incongruité de la situation... Mais un jour alors que je lisais seul dans la salle commune ce dont je rêvais depuis un an maintenant arriva... je lisais un livre, un roman moldue dont j'ai oublié le nom lorsque je me sentis observé, je levais la tête et rencontrais le regard de Sirius. Il avait un air étrange, il avait l'air ailleurs et il me fixait de manière insistante... Gêné par cette fixation à la quel il me soumettait, j'ouvris la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il avait mais il m'interrompit d'un geste avant de me souffler de ne surtout pas bouger... je ne comprenais pas et eu un peu peur... Il s'approcha un peu et murmura qu'il aurait voulu "graver cette image dans sa tête pour toujours"... je lui demandais quelle image et il prit un moment avant de me répondre : "Toi, au soleil... on dirait de l'or dans tes cheveux..."

J'avoue qu'à un moment j'ai pensé à une mauvaise -très mauvaise- blague, mais lorsque je vis le regard affolé que Sirius posait sur moi... Il s'était penché en avant, cambré de manière naturelle et pourtant affolante et il avait posé ses mains sur les accoudoirs de mon fauteuil et là il mordillait dans un tic nerveux, sa lèvre inférieure...

"-Sirius... sa va ?"

Je parlais d'une voix douce, je parlais toujours d'une voix douce de toute manière, mais il y avait dans ces mots un son un peu étranglé qui s'expliquait par l'état dans lequel une telle proximité avec le garçon de mes rêves me mettait...

Il mit un temps avant de répondre, semblant réfléchire... Puis il baissa soudain les yeux et murmura d'une voix éteinte :

"-Suis pas assez courageux..."

C'est à ce moment que je compris où se trouvait mon courage à moi, car lorsqu'il eut prononcé ces mots, je passais une main sur sa joue pour aller la nicher derrière sa tête que j'approchais de mon visage et enfin dans une explosion d'une beauté infini, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent... Ce fut une déferlante de sentiments plus puissants les uns que les autres au fur et à mesure que le baiser s'approfondissait, s'accentuait...

À bout de souffle nous nous séparâmes laissant nos fronts reposer l'un sur l'autre, nos respirations se mélangeant... Lui s'était avancé jusqu'à installer ses genoux de chaque coté de mes jambes et il tenait mon visage en coupe pendant que de mon côté, une de mes mains avait plongé dans sa longue chevelure ébène et l'autre s'était posé délicatement dans la courbure exquise de ses reins.

Ce fut quelque part la 4ème catastrophe...

En effet, mon quotidien changea du tout au tout... Sirius et moi parlâmes longuement pour décider de l'attitude à adopter part rapport à nos amis et aux regards des autres... Et la décision ne fut pas facile du tout à prendre : nous décidâmes de nous cacher... Et il nous fallut vivre notre histoire loin des yeux du monde intolérant et loin de nos amis les plus proches...

Sirius m'expliqua son comportement de Casanova et je ne pus que le comprendre: il avait peur de ce qui lui arrivait... en effet tomber amoureux d'une personne du même sexe n'était pas acceptable, pas dans la sphère très 'select' au quelle les Sangs-Pur faisait partie... Ni ailleurs...

Une des décisions les plus difficiles à prendre pour nous deux qui n'avions que 14ans et déjà un lourd secret fut le fait que Sirius devait continuer à accepter les invitations des filles qui le harcelaient et que, de mon côté, je ne devais pas repousser mes prétendantes... Nous voulions brouiller les pistes... Et nous avons réussi... nous avons réussi à rester cacher aux yeux du monde entier...

La 5ème année vint amenant son lot de bonne et de mauvaise chose... Mon idylle avec Sirius se passait à merveille et je ne comptais plus les nuits que nous passions, blottis dans les bras de l'autre, ayant trop peur de sauter le pas, mais étant trop heureux de sentir la chaleur de l'être aimé contre soi...

Oh comme je regrette cette période d'insouciance...

Chose rare, un miracle intervenu le jour de Noël... Tous les maraudeurs étaient restés au château pour cette occasion, laissant les familles passer les fêtes sans leurs fils.

Au matin du 25 je fus réveillé par les trois trublions qui me servaient de meilleurs amis me sautant dessus, hurlant comme des hooligans! Légèrement énervé par ce réveille peu agréable et nettement moins enviable à tous ceux auxquels la vue de Sirius dans mes bras m'avait, pour ainsi dire, habitué, je me levais tant bien que mal... pour retomber immédiatement assis sur mon lit devant le choc que la vue qui s'offrait à moi me procurât...

Un cerf

Un rat

Un chien

James

Peter

Sirius

Je crois que j'ai pleuré à ce moment-là, et que je les ai serrés dans mes bras de toutes mes forces, ou peut être pas... j'avoue que je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment car la joie m'avait submergé...

Bien sûr, des inquiétudes rongeantes me firent culpabiliser pour le danger que je leur faisais courir mais ils récrièrent mes protestations avec violence me signifiant qu'ils ne me laisseraient pas souffrir seul...

Ces amis furent la meilleure chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivé...

À partir de ce noël magique, mes pleines lunes se transformèrent en période de jeu pour Lunard, Cornedrue, Quedver et Patmol et surtout un moment de grande complicité entre nous les maraudeurs... En effet nous cachions au monde entier l'existence d'un loup-garou et de trois animagus illégaux...

Je cachais beaucoup de chose à beaucoup de monde à cette époque. Bien sûr j'aurais dû penser à ce qui se passerait pour le personnel de l'ecole si la mascarade de mes amis étaient découverte, mais j'était jeune, insouciant et bien égoïste: certain que je méritais tout le bonheur qui s'offrait à moi après les malheur dont la vie m'avait gratifié.

Mais je ne sais par quel miracle cette partie de mes nombreux mensonges fut protégée longtemps, très longtemps...

Cette période était pour moi semblable à l'age d'or :j'étais avec Sirius et nous nous aimions, mes amis étaient devenu animagus pour m'aider à supporter mes pleines lunes, mes notes étaient bonnes et j'étais apprécié dans l'ensemble...

Comment n'ai-je pas pu me douter qu'une catastrophe allait survenir...?

En effet, la 5ème catastrophe survint courant Mars...

Et elle fut terrible, absolument dévastatrice et quelque part elle fut divisée en plusieurs catastrophes différentes mais toutes reliées!

Par inadvertance Sirius parlant à James par l'intermédiaire de son miroir magique parla du saule cogneur et surtout du moyen d'y entrer et je ne sais comment mais Sévérus Rogue parvint à entendre cette conversation...

Je me réveillais à l'infirmerie le matin avec la sensation terrible que quelque chose de grave etait arrivé...

Je ne me souviens pas clairement des paroles que Dumbledore prononça mais j'en compris assez pour savoir que c'était Sirius qui m'avait sans le vouloir trahi et que James était intervenu à temps pour éviter le pire... Bien entendu Dumbledore ne m'exposa pas la situation de cette manière... Il etait persuadé que Sévérus ne devait sa survit qu'à lui même et non pas à James. Tant mieux car je ne pouvais prévoir sa réaction s'il avait jamais appris l'existence de trois animagus illégaux dans les locaux de l'école qu'il gérait, même si je le soupçonne de l'avoir toujours su...

Sirius et moi traversâmes une crise après cette catastrophe, c'était inévitable car je lui en voulais malgré moi et lui culpabilisait de toute la force de son âme et il vint un moment où je ne supportai plus ses excuses répétées...

Et sur cette crise s'en rajouta une autre que je n'avais pas vue venir : Sirius était bien plus sensible et fragile que je ne l'avais cru car un jour où je rentrais dans le dortoir pour fuir l'agitation de la salle commune je l'y trouvais, pleurant... Il fit son possible pour me le dissimuler, mais toute ma rancœur s'évanouit devant cette vision et je le prenais dans mes bras, nichant sa tête dans mon cou et le réconfortant je lui demandais ce qui n'allait pas... Alors il m'expliqua ses doutes... Ses doutes concernant lui par rapport à sa famille, ses doutes envers moi et l'affection que je lui portais et sa peur que je le quitte, son dégoût face à ces filles qui le harcelait et qu'il était obligé de toucher pour garder notre amour secret, sa peur de la réaction de James s'il venait à apprendre toute cette histoire...

nous restâmes comme cela un moment long ou court je n'en sais rien. Je crois que je pleurais aussi... Je l'embrassais aussi, mettant toute la force de mon amour dans ce baiser et lui comprenant ce message y répondit et nous fîmes l'amour pour la première fois...

Ce fut magique, magnifique, sublime, incroyable, et encore aujourd'hui je ne trouve des mots assez fort pour décrire la sensation d'avoir Sirius sous moi, de pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser, l'entendre soupirer, gémir, crier, haleter, supplier et finalement le voir atteindre le ciel quelques secondes avant moi...

Je ne sais comment décrire la perfection de son corps, de sa peau satinée, douce, salée, chaude, le dessin parfait de ses muscles sous sa peau, son regard brûlant qui me hante, ses lèvres murmurer mon nom, murmurer des choses qui avaient -et ont toujours eu lorsqu'il les prononçait- le don de me rendre fou...

Sirius a toujours su me mettre dans des états plus incroyable les uns que les autres et à partir de cette première fois nous n'eûmes jamais assez l'un de l'autre.

Il est bien connu que les loups-garous son insatiable et bien je garantis que les Sirius Black aussi! Au cours de notre histoire nous fîmes l'amour dans tous les endroits possibles : notre dortoir pour commencer, puis la salle de bain, dans la douche, dans la baignoire, la salle sur demande, dans une piscine, un placard dans les étages, dans les vestiaires de quiditch puis plus tard dans sa chambre au square grimmaurd, chez moi, chez nous, même, à un moment...

Cette période de la fin de la 5ème à la 7ème années fut celle ou le fait de cacher notre relation a été le plus dur... Il nous fallait en effet nous retenir d'effectuer des gestes banals mais qui nous auraient trahis et de plus Sirius arrêta d'accepter les demandes constantes de filles ce qui provoqua beaucoup d'étonnement, heureusement il réussi à faire passer ça pour une évolution de sa pensé. Aucune catastrophe ne vint troubler cette période et c'est normal car il y avait toujours quelques petits problèmes mais rien n'était grave comparé au bonheur que j'éprouvais.

Rien n'était donc parfait mais c'était bien ainsi!

Sirius s'enfuit de chez lui durant la 6ème année, s'installant chez James.

Au cours de la septième année, James réussit l'exploit de sortir avec celle qui l'avait toujours repoussé, j'ai, bien entendu, nommé :Lily ! Ce fut une nouvelle accueillie avec joie car elle signifiait la fin des geignements de Cornedrue dès qu'on parlait d'elle ; mais cela nous mit quelque peu mal à l'aise Sirius et moi car nous avions peur qu'il ne commence à poser des questions sur notre vie sentimentale apparemment inexistante, mais James n'eut pas cette réaction.

Aujourd'hui je me demande s'il ne savait pas quelque chose... dans ce cas-là nous avons dû le blesser de ne rien lui dire et je préfère donc penser que cette idée ne lui a jamais traversé l'esprit.

À la sortie de Poudlard nous étions tous diplômés et nous avions tous hâte de commencer la vie active. Je décidais de prendre des cours par correspondance pour obtenir un diplôme de professeur même si je savais au fond de moi que mes chances d'avoir un poste était plus que minime...

James et Sirius étudieraient le métier d'auror et Peter avait dans l'idée de prendre une année sabbatique... Je m'en veux tellement de n'avoir rien vu venir de son côté... Il avait pourtant été tellement bizarre quand j'y repense, les remords m'assaillissent tous les jours concernant Peter...

À ma grande joie Sirius et moi, nous nous installâmes ensemble en colocation. Le motif que nous avons invoqué auprès de des autres était simplement l'impossibilité que nous avions a rester avec nos famille respective. Ma mère étant morte peu de temps avant la fin de la 7ème année et Sirius étant banni de la sienne. James resta chez ses parents attendant de pouvoir s'installer avec Lily et Peter voyageait, nous ramenant des souvenirs d'endroit où, je le sais maintenant, il n'est jamais allé...

Ce fut une période agréable, voire très agréable. En effet Sirius et moi nous n'avions plus à nous cacher comme nous le devions à Poudlard. Dans cet appartement, nous étions chez nous. Nous avions stupidement un sourire aux lèvres lorsque nous prononcions ces mots. Chez nous.

Je crois que c'est durant cette période de ma vie où je me rendis compte de l'intensité de mon amour envers Sirius. Bien sûr je l'aimais déjà profondément à Poudlard mais là le fait de vivre en couple sous le même toit, de l'attendre le soir, de pouvoir faire tous les gestes que je retenais à Poudlard m'a ouvert les yeux sur un fait : je ne pourrais plus vivre sans lui.

Ce fut la 6ème catastrophe.

Car rien ne fut pire pour moi de comprendre que j'étais dépendant de Sirius, dépendant de son sourire, de sa présence, de sa chaleur. Dépendant, amoureux, fou de lui, irrémédiablement perdu...

Je souffrais le martyre dès qu'il s'éloignait et je me rongeais les sangs dès lors qu'il n'était pas dans mon champ de vision. Il s'aperçut de ce léger changement et, inquiet, il me demanda un jour qu'est-ce qui me prenait tellement la tête. Il avait l'air d'aprehander la réponse. Je lui dis la vérité et lorsque ce fut fait, il avait un sourire comme je n'en avais jamais vu chez lui.

Nous avions 18ans et c'est à cette période que James et Lily emménagèrent ensemble. Un an plus tard Sirius et moi assistions en tant que témoin à leur mariage. Ce fut un jour magnifique malgré la menace constante de la guerre qui planait au-dessus de nos têtes.

Voldemort faisait régner la terreur à cette époque et nous faisions partie de l'Ordre du phœnix avec fierté. Je savais pourquoi James et Lily s'étaient mariés, évidemment car ils s'aimaient mais aussi car tout pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment et ils voulaient vivre.

Ils se marièrent donc à 19ans et Lily tomba enceinte peu de temps après.

Le bébé Harry James Potter né le 31 juillet 1980 apporta un bonheur infini dans leur couple et dans l'entourage dont je faisais partie. Depuis que j'ai vu ce bébé je n'ai eu cesse que d'en vouloir un moi même mais je savais cela impossible donc je ne m'en formalisais pas trop. Sirius fut nommé Parrain ce qui le ravit au-delà des mots et nous passions beaucoup de temps chez les Potter à jouer avec le bébé.

Bien entendue nous savions que le danger planait d'une manière terrible au-dessus de la maison mais j'étais convaincu que Sirius était le Gardien du Secret et que par conséquent il ne pourrait rien arrivé à nos amis et à leur bébé. Mais voilà, je n'ai pas vu venir la terrible catastrophe qui me ravagea...

La 7ème catastrophe...

Beaucoup de chose tourne autour de ce nombre... maintenant je le sais...

La 7ème catastrophe fut la mort simultané ou presque de James, Lily et Voldemort... Cela provoqua dans le monde une vague de bonheur intense et pourtant cet évènement m'a détruit... j'avais perdu deux de mes meilleurs amis...

Puis s'enchaînant d'une manière horrible survint la 8ème catastrophe...

L'accusation de Sirius...

La trahison de Sirius...

La non-négation des fait de Sirius...

Le meurtre de Peter par Sirius...

L'incarcération de Sirius...

Je fus détruit. Tout simplement détruit, je n'étais plus rien à part peut être une loque, je ne mangeais plus, je ne dormais plus, je ne bougeais plus... Je suis resté un mois, voir plus, prostré dans un fauteuil, dans le noir, à boire, à me soûler... Je n'ai pas eu le droit d'aller voir Sirius dans sa cellule, mais qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé j'était persuadé qu'il était coupable, qu'il ne m'avait par conséquent jamais aimé...

Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu si Dumbledore ne m'avait pas sortie de là. Il est venu un jour, il a ouvert les rideaux, m'a forcé à me préparé, sans parler puis m'a fait transplaner en transplanage d'escorte et je me suis retrouvé dans une maison en bord de mer où une infirmière m'attendait. Elle était française. Nous étions en France. Elle m'a remis sur pied, autant physiquement, que mentalement... Cela à pris du temps, beaucoup de temps... cela m'a pris à peu près 6ans pour que je décide de partir...

À la fin de ces 6ans, j'allais mieux, bien mieux. J'avais vieilli aussi, précocement... J'étais guéri, mais j'aimais toujours Sirius... Rien n'aurait pu me guérir de lui pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'était pas une maladie...

Je décidais de voyager, je ne voulais pas retourner en Angleterre, je ne voulais même pas voir Harry. J'avais un peu peur de tous ce qui pourrait me rappeler Sirius et un bonheur que je pensais ne pouvoir jamais retrouver...

Je visitais l'Italie avec ses splendeurs telles que Rome ou Florence et Venise, puis l'Autriche, l'Allemagne, le Danemark, L'Islande...

Dumbledore avait réussi par je ne sais quel miracle à m'obtenir une subvention de l'état pour que je puisse voyager en étudiant les mœurs des loups-garous des différents pays que j'ai visités. Je n'ai pas beaucoup appris...

Et un jour je n'en puis plus... Le mal du pays me taraudait le ventre depuis trop longtemps et il me fallut revenir... Cela concordait avec la troisième année d'Harry et Dumbledore m'offrit le poste dont je rêvais depuis si longtemps : Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Il me fallut, bien entendu, faire avec Sévérus Rogue dans les parages et une haine farouche m'envahit la première fois que je le vis et je me retins à grand peine de lui sauter dessus... Je savais que c'était lui qui avait rapporté la prophétie à son maître ce qui avait provoqué la mort de mes amis et la déchéance de mon amant.

Mais voilà, Dumbledore lui faisait confiance pour une raison que j'aie toujours ignorée alors je m'efforçais de faire des efforts.

Mon retour à Poudlard infligea de violent souvenir à mon esprit. Chaque fois que je repassais dans tels ou tels couloirs je nous revoyais faire les fous, je revoyais nos farces, je revoyais Sirius...

L'arrivé d'Harry dans ma vie fut assez inhabituel, en effet je le rencontrais dans le train et je le protégeais de Detraqueurs. Son apparence me fit mal, il etait tellement semblable à James et avec les yeux de Lily... mais je ne laissais rien paraître et l'année se passa relativement bien... du moins jusqu'à un certain moment...

La découverte de l'innocence de Sirius fut la 8ème catastrophe de ma vie...

Ce Fut une catastrophe car après tout le travail que j'avais effectué sur moi, l'existence de Peter ramenait tout cela à zéro... Sirius parvint à s'enfuir grâce à son neveu et je quittai mon poste car ma lycanthropie avait été révélée...

Pendant l'été qui suivit cette catastrophe ou ce miracle, je ne sais comment l'appeler, Sirius devint un fugitif. Il me fallut accepter son innocence comme il m'avait fallu accepter sa culpabilité. Et surtout il me fallut accepter que 13 ans de notre vie avaient été gâché par cette immondice qu'était devenu Quedver à mes yeux.

Je possédais désormais un petit cottage éloigné dans la campagne, que j'avais acheté avec l'argent que j'avais récupéré de la vente de notre ancien appartement à Sirius et moi.

Il vint m'y rejoindre.

Nous parlâmes, longtemps... ayant tous les deux besoins de remettre certaines choses en place.

Et nous nous aimâmes... car nos sentiments étaient toujours là. Peut-être un peu abîmé, mais là, qui ne demandait qu'à être ravivé. La redécouverte du corps de l'autre fut comme une deuxième première fois...

Nous étions tous les deux amaigris, vieillis, mais nous étions toujours ensemble malgré tout et cela nous fit oublier les petites imperfections de nos corps pour simplement laisser la félicité qui nous envahit lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes enfin dans mon lit, dans notre lit, le regard accroché à celui de l'autre, les lèvres murmurant sans fin 'je t'aime'...

L'année qui suivit fut celle de tous les dangers pour Sirius car il lui fallut fuir sans cesse d'un endroit pour un autre et nous nous vîmes à peine. Mais l'année où Harry entra en 5ème année fut pour nous une des plus belles depuis la trahison de Pettigrow.

L'Ordre se reforma et logea au square Grimmaurd. Je pouvais donc voir Sirius dès que nous le voulions et nous habitâmes en quelque sorte ensemble de nouveau. Mon bonheur était immense : j'avais retrouvé Sirius, nous nous aimions toujours, j'avais une vie active dans l'Ordre.

Bien sûr rien n'était parfait, surtout pour Sirius. Le doute l'assaillissait souvent, et le remord qu'il éprouvais etait terrible et le hantait constamment. C'était lui qui avait conseillé à James de prendre Pettigrow comme Gardien du Secret et il ne s'en voudrait jamais assez d'avoir prodigué ce conseil... et surtout il souffrait de l'inaction dans la quel son statut de fugitif le plongeait. Et c'est cela qui le perdit, qui nous perdit...

La 9ème catastrophe arriva à la fin de cette année...

Nous avions 35ans... nous avions 35ans lorsqu'il est passé à travers le voile, emmenant une partie de mon être...

Au moment où son corps toucha le voile, j'eu envie de sauter pour le rejoindre. Je ne pouvais me résigner à le laisser partir encore une fois, mais la vision d'Harry incrédule me ramena sur terre et réalisant que j'étais désormais le seul de James, Sirius ou Lily à pouvoir prendre soin de lui au nom des Maraudeurs, je suis resté. Je suis resté et j'ai laissé Sirius partir…

Je suis rentré au Square Grimmaurd après ça... je suis monté dans la chambre de Sirius, chambre que nous avions partagé les derniers mois, et j'ai craqué.

J'ai pleuré. J'ai compris l'expression "pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps" car c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai pleuré sur l'homme que j'aimais, que j'avais perdu, retrouvé et qui maintenant était mort.

...MORT...

J'avais 35ans et je venais de perdre la dernière personne qui me rattachait au passé.

Ma vie ne fut plus jamais heureuse après sa mort. Elle ne fut pas toujours d'une tristesse incroyable, mais je ne pus jamais plus sourire comme je pouvais encore le faire lors de son vivant.

J'en voulais terriblement à Harry. Je lui en voulais déjà d'être la raison qui avait poussé Sirius à sortir, puis je lui en voulais d'avoir réussi à me faire rester dans le monde des vivants...

Bien sûr je ne montrais pas cette rancœur inévitable et je continuais à effectuer mes missions pour l'Ordre et je continuais à vivre... même si quelque chose au fond de moi était mort...

L'année qui suivit la mort de Sirius fut terrible et apporta son lot de catastrophe...

La 10ème fut la mort d'Albus Dumbledore... cet homme qui avait toujours cru en moi, qui m'avait soutenu au moment où j'en avais eu le plus besoin, cet homme si bon pour le monde sorcier s'etait éteint...

La 11ème fut la trahison de Sévérus Rogue et tous ce qu'elle impliquait.

La 12ème fut le fait d'accepter les avances de Tonks...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai finalement dit oui... je savais que je ne l'aimais pas et que je ne le pourrais jamais, mais voila je n'en pouvais plus d'être seul, de ruminer la mort de mes amis, alors par désespoir je pense, j'ai accepté de faire un bout de chemin avec elle comme on dit.

Et je me suis marié avec elle...je n'aurais en aucun cas dû...

La 13ème catastrophe fut l'annonce de la grossesse de Tonks...

Je sais que j'ai mal réagi... elle avait l'air si heureuse et quelque part je l'étais aussi! J'avais toujours voulu avoir un enfant! Mais j'avais tellement peur de lui avoir transmis ma lycanthropie que cela effaça le reste et je fis la chose stupide de proposer à Harry, que dis-je proposer... supplier Harry! supplier de me laisser me joindre à eux. Je sais qu'il a eu raison de réagir comme il l'a fait mais voila... cela fait mal... surtout parce que je sais qu'il a raison... S'il savait...

Je retournais donc auprès de Tonks et effectuais comme il faut mon rôle de futur père. Je m'engageais activement dans la lutte anti-propagande en participant à la radio créée par Lee et les jumeaux et à côté de ça je me cachais à cause de mes relations avec l'Indésirable n°1 et ma lycanthropie. La grossesse de Tonks fut cachée aux yeux du ministère pour éviter qu'il ne la contrôle voir l'arête en raison de ma 'nature'.

Puis une joie immense me sortit quelque peu du désespoir ambiant qui s'était emparé de moi depuis la mort de Sirius : la naissance de mon fils. Je ne m'attendais pas à ressentire autant de félicité en tenant dans mes bras ce petit être fripé et hurlant, aux cheveux sans cesse de couleurs différentes... et pourtant... Je pleurais comme un fou lors de l'accouchement et j'eu même l'impression de ressentir de l'amour pour Tonks.

Tout cela retomba bien vite hélas... J'aimais mon fils bien sûr, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'y intéresser comme il faut, du moins pas comme Tonks, c'était une mère formidable...

La 14ème et dernière catastrophe de ma vie relève plus de la merveille que de la catastrophe mais dit comme cela elle parait morbide

En effet il s'agit de ma mort... Sur le champs de bataille, à coté de la mère de mon enfant, avec en tête l'homme que j'aimais, j'aime et j'aimerai toujours... Je suis mort d'un simple Avada Kedavra pas évité, banal non ? Je ne m'en plains pas le moins du monde, au contraire je n'ai jamais rien ressentit de plus agréable que de mourir. Je pris l'apparence que j'avais avant la mort des Potter et je retrouvais tout le monde "là"... James, Lily, Albus et Sirius... il avait l'apparence de la même époque que moi et j'appris que l'on prenait l'apparence de la période la plus heureuse de sa vie lorsque l'on arrivait "là"...

Je ressuscitais quelques instants pour soutenir Harry, lui transmettant ce dont il avait besoin pour continuer...

Je sais que mon fils sera choyé malgré son statut d'orphelins...

Je sais qu'Harry gagnera cette guerre malgré sa jeunesse...

Je sais que la paix pourra enfin régner définitivement...

Je sais surtout que je ne regrette aucune de ces catastrophes qui ont accompagné ma vie car sans elles je ne serais pas celui que j'ai été... et même si j'aurais voulu empêcher certaines choses, je suis maintenant le plus heureux des hommes car je suis enfin "là"...

* * *

Not-so-glorious

ARGH enfin fini! C'est la fic la plus dur que j'ai jamais eu à écrire! J'ai eu un mal FOU à rentrer dans le perso, nan mais il est super compliqué Rémus, je m'y attendais pas du tout en commençant à écrire...

Bon en espérant que sa vous a plu (ça serait quand même mieux) laisser moi votre avis


End file.
